Classic Lincoln
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: After getting Zapped by Lisa's invention 'Classic Duplicator' it brings Lincoln's classic clone, until now, classic twin brother, Classic Lincoln came to life. But he can be extremely toxic depending his anger. Note: The Szechuan sauce part was in a video called: "Pickle ree" I do NOT steal, and I DO NOT owned the Loud House, the OC belongs to me.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is me, MASTERMIND360, here. Haven't been active for few months, and I apologized for that. Anyway, I come up an OC for Loud House, his name is kind of strange but his personality is interesting and I want to try this out. Without further ado, let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

1 year ago, before the current timeline of our favorite characters, Lincoln Loud, 10 years old, was looking for his ace savvy action figure. After searching everywhere, he didn't manage to find his lost toy. That's when he realized he haven't Lisa's room, there he saw nothing but machines and experiment, he walked softly not wanting to cause a mess on purpose. And that faithful moment, he tripped himself to one of Lisa's inventions which known as, 'Classic duplicator' and this machine has auto-active mode on, which zaps Lincoln Loud!

"What the duck, just happen?!" Luna shouted.

"It doesn't matter we have to check what's going on, now! Lori ordered and was joined by her sisters to see what's going on in Lisa's room.

Once they got inside, they were shock! They saw two Lincolns! TWO Lincolns! One is the normal Lincoln with the orange shirt, who just got up. While the other Lincoln wears a gray shirt to make him look different from the normal Lincoln.

"Dude, there is two of you! Luna shouted while pointing at the two Lincolns!

"Well that is something I don't see every day." Lynn Jr. said.

"Coz you were blind." The Lincoln clone said.

"What did you say?!" The sporty loud sister asked as she was just triggered.

"It looks like someone is triggered!" The clone said again making Lynn mad.

"Okay, now you're just being rude." Lana said.

"Ugh…who…who are you…?" Lincoln asked, pointing at his 'clone.'

"I am you, dumb, dumb. And plus you guys are not that bad…"

"Okay enough is enough! Okay, double Lincoln, I literally wanted to kill Lisa for this, even though she is only 3 but instead, we'll wait for Lisa, and mom and dad to come back from the park. And since you were being rude, I am keeping an eye on you until they get back!" Lori said sternly.

"Says who?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Nobody cares. Fetch!" The clone of Lincoln threw a fidget spinner at Lori's face causing her to be triggered.

"YOU DARE TO THROW A FIDGET SPINNER RIGHT AT MY FACE?! YOU KNOW IT'S REALLY WRONG AND HURTS, RIGHT?! THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU NOW!"

"Lori, wait! I don't violence is going to solve anything!" Lincoln said. "Besides, he is just a clone of me, but not only that, he could be part of our family."

"But you two are literally the same person, Lincoln! And how will the world accept YOU TWO being the same person?!" Lori screamed.

"Oh c'mon, Lori, you know, me and Lana are twins, so I am sure they'll thing that their twins as well." Lola said.

"My twin is right. Besides, no one noticed." Lana said.

"If not, then I must cast a spell on him to send him to the void bellow." Lucy said.

"What is the void bellow, Lucy?" Leni asked.

"Well, it's obviously the empty space bellow every Minecraft world, and the void is the deathzone." Lucy said.

"There is no such spell to send someone to a deathzone in a video game, sis." Luna said.

Then suddenly, their parents and Lisa returned home and the rest of the loud siblings explained everything to them.

Few moments later at the living room while Lynn Sr. and Rita were standing in front of them, observing the clone of Lincoln.

"Lisa, is there any way to make 'him' disappear?" Rita asked.

"I am sorry to say this mother but, since he is a clone of Lincoln, he can't be disappeared in any other way. He'll remain of what he is right now as long as every human being lived without getting impaled." Lisa said. "Also, he was duplicated by my invention called 'classic duplicator' it duplicates any living form into a classic version of that said being. That's why he is wearing a gray polo shirt while our normal male sibling wears orange polo shirt."

"Then what do we name him?" Luna asked.

"How about, 'class-sick' Lincoln, Hahaha, get it?" Luan made another bad pun.

"I think you're on to something, I want to be named 'Classic Lincoln!" The clone said until now, he is Classic Lincoln.

"That's weird." Lola said.

"She's right, I don't think we'll give you that name." Lynn Sr. said.

"But I want to be named: 'Classic Lincoln!"

"How about 'Lawrence"? Rita asked gently.

"NO, I WANT TO BE NAMED CLASSIC LINCOLN!" He shouted.

"You don't have the right to-"Lynn Sr. was cut off by Lisa tapping his back to get his attention.

"Father before you rant, I must say to be careful about 'him.' Because of him being a classic clone of Lincoln, his personality is different from Lincoln's as his personality could be extremely highly toxic when he is angered. So my best option I could think of is to give him that name since I don't want to risk of this house getting crumbled into pieces by him." Lisa said.

"I guess we got no choice. Okay, your name is Classic Lincoln, BUT when someone asked, we'll say that 'Classic Lincoln' was just your nickname." Lynn said. "Also, we'll be introducing you to your own family, since we can't get rid of you, and you're a clone of our only son."

"I am your father and here is your mother. Together we are your parents and support you as much as we can." The loud family man said.

"He's right, dear, and we will teach you right from wrong, and with that you'll behave." Rita said with a doubt in her mind when she said that.

"I am Lori, Your eldest sister, and the first child of the loud family." Lori introduced herself.

"I am Leni, your second eldest sister, I like making dresses and hope I'll share my interests with you!" Leni said with a joy in her face.

"I am Luna, dudette, or should I call you 'classic' bro. Music is my life all coz if Mick Swagger! He changed my whole into who I am right now!"

"If you're a rockstar, then you're a slut." Classic Lincoln said.

"Classic Lincoln, that is very disrespectful to say to your sister!" Lynn sr. said with a stern voice.

"I am Luan, comedian, prankster, be prepared to face my pranks every April! By the way, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Obviously it's to committee suicide, wow you're so bad at jokes." He said sarcastically.

Luan was about to say something but Lynn Jr. cut her off, and introduced herself.

"My name is Lynn Loud Junior, and I love roughhousing, playing sports, and also fights, I mastered kung fu, Karate and even more!" Lynn Jr. said.

"Then you can't beat people to get victory royale at fortnite."

"Why you-"

"Honey, let Lucy introduced herself to him." Rita said.

"I am Lucy…sigh, your nothing but heartless, evil, and rude. I hope someday, I'll cast a spell on you, so you'll be sent to the empty space of every Minecraft world, bellow and the more you fell into that empty space, you die…" Lucy said.

"Like that ain't gonna happen." He said.

"Just you wait, Classic Lincoln." Lucy whispered.

"I am Lola, and this is my twin Lana." Lola said.

"And you said that you're sure that the people on think that me and Lincoln are twins, coz if not, then I will hurt you."

"Hey, don't get too pushy here. We can play in the mud together. Lana said.

"Like I care? In your dreams…" He insulted them.

Then he walked to Lincoln, Lisa and Lily was playing on the ground.

"So this is you, huh, Lincoln? Imagine if you and I are twin bros." Classic Lincoln said.

"Not until you behave, Classic me." Lincoln said.

"As I said before, his personality is different from yours, brother unit. He can be extremely toxic depends on his anger and jealousy, you named it." Lisa said.

"Okay, I guess this is settled. We got a new member of our family and let's try to be nice to him and speaking of nice, why not we all go to the mall?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I guess this 'mall' you talked about is interesting and cool 'dad.' Let's go." Classic Lincoln said.

Once all of them are at the mall, they went shopping. They've been shopping for almost an hour and it's already lunch. So they went to the diner restaurant and sat down together.

_"Man, why this so-called mall have, to be so boring?_" He thought. "_This music is so boring, why would they play this pathetic music? Can't it be like rock music, Luna made me listen to it during our drive to here hour ago? I got it! I am going to find a control room and change the music into something better. But first I must fool my family into thinking that I was going to the restroom. Hahahahaha!."_

"Hey everyone, can I find the restroom?" He asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to go with you or I'll tell you the directions instead?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I'd like to be told by directions instead."

"Okay, just go to the left and go straight, there you'll find the restroom." Lynn Sr. said.

"Thank you, dad, I promised I'll be back here for 3 minutes." Classic Lincoln said, as he stood from his seat and went to the restrooms. However Lisa noticed something off about Classic Lincoln.

"Father, I don't think he was going to the restroom." Lisa said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well according to my calculations, he went to a different direction."

"Well I guess I have to go get him." Lynn Sr. said as he stood up and followed Classic Lincoln.

Once Classic Lincoln found the control room, he smirked.

"Now, once I get inside the control room I will change this boring music into a rock music!"

"Not so fast, young man!" Lynn Sr. said folding his arms. "You had to lie to me, to do this, do you?"

"Well dad, you see, I find this place boring when we spent like an hour here, especially this music. So I thought I could entertain the people by playing a rock music." Classic Lincoln answered.

"Is to, trespassed to the control room? You know son, trespassing is illegal it could get you in trouble. Not to mention that rock music you're gonna play is likely loud and you'll make the people here gone deaf. Let's go home, now."

Once they returned to their family and explained what he is going to do, the family decided to head home. Once they got home, they're going to give Classic Lincoln a room for himself, and that is the basement.

"So you're saying that, this basement is my own room?" He asked while sitting at the spare bed which is his bed now.

"Yes, and since you've been rude to us, your siblings and trying to sneak into the control, your grounded for 4 days. Now wait until we call you for dinner." Then He and Rita left the basement.

2 years later, Lincoln and Classic Lincoln are now 12 years old, while the rest of the siblings are also two years older. The Loud House remained the same with the little difference.

It was almost lunch, Lori, Leni, the twins, Lincoln and Classic Lincoln are the only ones in the house while the rest went for an outing. Then Lori has an Idea. Instead of going to the mall, they'll go to Mcdonalds instead.

"Hey everyone, why not all of us eat at McDonalds?" Lori asked.

"Oh yes, I love that place, I also love, their fries and chicken." Lincoln said.

"Us too, we love McDonalds as well." Lana said.

"I also love the Szechuan sauce at McDonalds." Classic Lincoln said.

"Ooh, McDonalds, Let's go, let's go!" Leni said with excitement.

"Okay, let's go to McDonalds." Lori said.

Once they arrived at the place, waiting in the line for their turn until now as they stepped to the cashier.

"Welcome to McDonalds. What can I help you today?" The cashier asked.

"I would like to have big fries with pepsi, please." That was Lori's order.

"I would like to have large French fries and large soda, please." Lincoln ordered politely.

"Me and my twin want the chicken tenders and the burgers, please."

And I would like the chicken tenders and the Szechuan sauce, please."

"I am sorry kid, but the Szechuan sauce is discontinued." The cashier said with a frown.

"Are you joking?"

"I wish I was. But the good news is that the other sauce is still available if you like."

"Why would I want those cruddy sauces? The Szechuan sauce is my favorite sauce. Go check at the kitchen, dummy."

"Classic Lincoln, don't literally make me turn you into a human pretzel! The cashier is giving you an offer of any sauces since the Szechuan sauce is discontinued." Lori said.

But Classic Lincoln didn't listen, instead he rage and ran to the counter and stand on it.

_"**YOU GUYS GOT NO SZECHAUN SAUCE?! I WANT SZEUCHAN SAUCE! WHERE'S MY SZECHUAN SAUCE?!**_ He yelled. "**I'M PICKLE REEE!** He dropped to the ground and lay down and move. **"REE, REE, REE, I'M PICKLE REEEE!**

**"CLASSIC LINCOLN LOUD, THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU LITERALLY HAVE TO RAGE AT HIM LIKE THE PICKLE REE GUY! JUST BECAUSE THE SZECHUAN SAUCE IS DISCONTINUED! WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROULBE, YOUNG MAN!**

After all of that they decided to go home, and they were angry at Classic Lincoln. Once they returned home, they waited for the rest of their family to return. And they returned in a few minutes and explain to them what happen. So Lynn Sr. and Rita decided to talk to him alone.

"Classic Lincoln, I am so upset that you have to rage at the cashier just like the pickle ree guy on Youtube. He's giving you an offer for something else but NO! You refused his offer!" Lynn Sr. said.

"And for this, you are grounded until COPPA made its changes to Youtube next year, which I despised their decision." Rita Loud said.

Then he returned to his room/basement.

"It's only been two years, honey, of course we can still handle him." Lynn said.

"I hope you're right, sweetie." Rita said.

* * *

**So what do you think about Classic Lincoln? I understand that you found his name weird, so I respect your opinion as long as you respect mine. Anyway, Classic Lincoln** **will also appear in my Gumball parody story "The amazing Loud House" and my other future loud house stories. So time to call it quits, it's nice writing a story again dudes and dudettes. Stay tuned.**


End file.
